


The hard way

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Fake Dating, First Time, Get Together, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with a tiny plot, Smut, Top Steve McGarrett, forceful flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny picks Steve to be his fake lover so he can fend off the advances of a very persistent woman.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 34
Kudos: 400





	The hard way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConnyKeksi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnyKeksi/gifts).



Danny counts the heads piling out of the bus, letting out a breath when everyone is accounted for. Not that he doesn’t trust the other supervisors but after the aloha girls disaster he likes to double check. Michelle, Chelsea's mother, is the second last to step out of the bus and as always directly into his space. He sighs, the woman hasn’t given him a moment's peace since he volunteered to chaperone the field trip two months ago. Every time they met up she made sure to be in his business, flirting outrageously. He hasn’t given her any indication that he’s interested, in fact he keeps her at arm's length every time to the endless entertainment of the rest of the group. He’s looking for a way out but she’s already talking and he can’t leave her without being rude.

“A field trip to Manoa Falls with fourteen kids, I don’t know who comes up with these outings but they should at least suffer with us, am I right?” She taps the knot on his tie and slides a finger down, all the way to his belt “But I’m very happy you are here, one of Hawaii’s finest, guarding us,  _ me _ .”

She smiles, and Danny involuntarily takes a step back, he gives her a tight smile back and looks at the kids who are all picking out their own bags from the pile next to the bus. He spots Charlie and he takes another step away from Michelle.

“Let’s hope we don’t need any guarding, shall we?”

An hour later they have everyone in their assigned cabin and he’s looking around his own cabin. As the only male supervisor he gets a cabin all to himself, he places his overnight bag on one of the empty beds and checks the bathroom, it’s tiny but clean. A sudden noise startles him, his hand automatically flies to his hip as he turns on his heel. He relaxes when he sees Michelle in the doorway, she’s leaning against it with her breasts nearly spilling out of her tank top.

“Oh this is nice, a cabin all to yourself. I’m sharing with Healani and Keola, it’s a tight fit” she steps into the room, hips swaying as she inspects the room, pausing at the twin beds. She looks back at him “It’s supposed to be cold tonight.”

Danny doesn’t know how to respond to the obvious come on so he ignores it and answers to the first half. “I guess I’m lucky then, no fighting over the bathroom.”

He chuckles nervously and herds her out of the cabin so they can join the other four volunteer parents. Luckily lunch is pre made, Healani is tasked with distributing them. Keola holds a crate with things the kids will need for the scavenger hunt up to the waterfall. Michelle is once again standing to close and when Danny tries to create some distance she follows. Keola catches his eye and she is clearly laughing at him, so he discretely gives her the finger. She smirks and nudges Kanoa no doubt to tell her all about Danny’s discomfort. Before long they have everyone round up, ready to leave. Michelle follows the last kid into the bus and makes sure to press up against Danny. Kanoa takes her place behind the wheel and before Danny can claim the single seat next to the driver Healani sits down, forcing Danny to sit next to Michelle. The door closes behind him and he narrows his eyes at the seat stealer.

“I see what you are doing and it isn’t funny!” He hisses quietly

“Sure it is, this is the most fun we’ve had all year” When Danny hesitates she sighs “Listen, this is the perfect opportunity to tell her you’re not interested.”

Danny nods his head once and makes his way to the empty seat next to the overly eager woman. Only she jumps up and out of her seat, leaving Danny no choice but to take the window seat. She slips in after him, thigh pressing up against his and Danny shifts away, breaking the contact. He starts a conversation about school regulations but it’s no use, Michelle isn’t interested in talking at all. She leans in, placing her hand dangerously high up his thigh and Danny flinches back into the seat. Okay, enough. He places his hand on hers and halts all movement, while he leans back as far as possible.

“Listen Michelle” he starts quietly “It’s not that I’m not flattered, because I am. A beautiful woman like yourself paying so much attention to me, it’s uhm mind blowing. But I, uh, am not interested, so this” he gestures between them “is not going to happen. I’m sorry.”

She looks at him thoughtfully for a moment before she smirks and leans into his space again “It’s a no strings attached deal, I have an itch that I want  _ you  _ to scratch.”

“No. No thank you.” He forcefully pushes her back to her own seat, glancing around but no one is paying them any attention at all. 

“Mmm I love a man that knows what he wants.”

“Or what I DON’T want.”

“You say that now, but I think I’ll be able to persuade you.”

A shiver runs down his spine and not the good kind. Jesus, this woman is a predator and he is not equipped to deal with this. “No, no, no. That wasn’t a challenge. Honestly I ..”

He’s interrupted by the cheery ‘ _ in the Navy _ ” tune coming out of his pants pocket.  _ Steve _ . In a split second he makes a decision 

“Hey babe! Are you done already?”

“Done? With what?”

“Good, I’ll text you the address. We’ll be back around five, but if you arrive before us I have cabin seven.”

“It’s Michelle isn’t it? You are too soft. Just tell her no. How hard can that be?”

“Uhu, yeah okay. See you tonight. I love you.”

“Oh wow, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear those words. I love you too booboo.”

Danny clenches his fingers around the phone, biting his tongue as he hangs up. Trust Steve to pick his dilemma to reintroduce the stupid nick name. He turns to Michele who is watching him with interest and a raised brow. 

“Your daughter?”

“Uh no, partner actually.”

“Oh yeah, I always forget every cop has one of those.”

She’s deliberately obtuse and Danny grits his teeth

“Yeah we do, but in this case he’s my lover as well. He wanted to come but he had a court appointment that was supposed to last until this late, but they finished early so he’s able to come.”

“Oh, really?  _ He. _ ”

Before he can answer the bus comes to a stop and the kids start yelling all at once. They get out and manage to divide them into six groups, starting their hunt in six, pre approved, different directions. 

By the time all of them are back in the bus the adults are all exhausted, Danny does a final headcount before he sits down with a sigh.

“I don’t know how they still have this much energy, I’m positively worn out.”

Michelle purrs as she sits down next to him, he closes his eyes and doesn’t respond. Kanoa starts the bus and they are on their way back. Seconds later Michelle sags against him, her fingers splayed on his thigh, a boob pressing into his arm and her head on his shoulder. The cloying smell of her perfume mixed with sweat surrounds him and he does his best not to gag. Danny tries to untangle his arm but she’s holding on tight. 

“I know what you did, and it’s okay to be scared.”

Danny frowns and side eyes her “What?”

“It’s something women learn at an early age, if you get scared, pretend your best friend is your lover.”

“I, uh, no? Steve is my lover. We love each other, we are very much in love.”

“Sure, sweet cheeks, I’m just letting you know I’m nothing to be scared of. I don’t bite.” she looks up and licks her lips “unless you ask nicely.”

Just then Makaio comes over complaining about a tummy ache. Danny sighs in relief when Michelle finally lets him go to focus on the little boy. When they arrive at the small camp ground Danny searches the car park for Steve’s truck cursing when it’s not there. After a quick wash up he joins Kanoa at the outdoor grill. She’s already grilling two dozen hot dogs so he starts unpacking the buns and sauce. Michelle joins them and is once again constantly in his space. Just when he’s had enough he’s turned around and pulled against a hard, muscled body. He tilts his head and looks up at Steve who is grinning down at him

“Hello lover.” Steve’s voice is low and sultry, just loud enough for the two women at the table to hear. 

“Don’t you  _ lover _ me, you were supposed to be here forty minutes ago. I didn’t think that was too much to ask.”

Steve rolls his eyes and dips down, claiming Danny’s lips in a quick, hard kiss. Danny stills, completely stunned by the fact that Steve, his best friend, boss, secret crush, is actually kissing him. It takes him a second to respond, but then he’s all in, dragging Steve down, deepening the kiss. A throat is cleared and Steve breaks the kiss. Michelle holds out her hand and Steve takes it.

“I’m Michelle, a ..” She gives Danny a look “Good friend of Rachel and Danny.”

Steve smiles and squeezes Danny’s hip as he answers “I’m Steve, I heard a lot about you.”

“That’s funny, because I haven’t heard anything about you.”

Which, of course, is a blatant lie and Danny grins when Kanoa snorts quietly while turning the hot dogs. Michelle holds Steve’s hand a little longer than necessary, she’s obviously trying to intimidate him. The strange stand-off is broken when there’s a sudden loud ‘UNCLE STEVE’ screamed across the field. Charlie comes barrelling over and Steve catches him easily, swinging him up into his arms. 

“Hey Charlie bear.” 

Charlie starts babbling about the waterfalls to Steve, who nods animatedly, his focus completely on the little boy.  Michelle scowls and turns to Danny, she gives him a one over 

“One hell of a greeting, you seemed surprised.”  She sneers and Danny narrows his eyes but doesn’t say anything. She’s not going to believe him, no matter what he says. 

After dinner, they get the fire pit started and Keola starts her spooky story with a soft  _ ‘are you afraid of the dark?’  _ Steve pulls Danny against his side and he leans into the familiar body. Charlie clambers over Danny’s legs to settle on Steve’s lap. Danny smiles and ruffles Charlie’s hair, the little boy catches his hand and holds onto it. 

At eight all the kids are conked out and ready for bed. By nine most of them are asleep, only a handful are creeping about, trying to get to other cabins because it’s more fun than sleeping. 

Eventually the camp falls silent and Danny stands up, stretching and yawning “I, we actually, are done for today, see you all bright and early tomorrow.”

He holds out his hand and Steve takes it, Danny pulls him up and they walk off amid a barrage of wolf whistles and inappropriate suggestions. Steve turns around and Danny can see the saucy wink he gives the women. He squeezes Steve’s hand extra hard in retaliation. They reach the cabin and he waits for Steve to close the door before he rounds on him.

“Oh my god! Kissing?! You can’t just kiss me like that! I was shocked and now she knows! That woman is like a bloodhound, she has my scent and I’ll never be rid of her!” he hisses in a loud whisper. 

_ “Hi Steve. Thank you for coming to my rescue.”  _

Normally Danny would have appreciated the sarcasm but now he waves it away “Yeah, yeah. Thank you. Really. She’s been a nightmare.”

“What I don’t get, is why you won’t tell her you aren’t interested? I’ve never known you to have a shortage of words and suddenly you’re afraid to speak up?” 

“I’m not afraid! And I did tell her! She doesn’t take no for an answer. Even now, with you here, my lover, she keeps pushing.” When Steve opens his mouth Danny holds up his finger “Ah ah ah, I know it isn’t true, you know that but she doesn’t, she should’ve taken my word for it and dropped her advances. But she didn’t!”

“Yeah okay, but I’m here now and I’ll defend your honour.”

“My hon .. Even if I had any left to defend I wouldn’t need you for that.” 

“Oh, shall I just leave then?”

Steve takes a step back towards the door, just as they hear Michelle and Keola outside. Danny rushes forward and grabs Steve’s shirt. “No! Stay, please. This is the easiest solution, okay?”

“Fine, I’ll stay but you’ll have to tell me the  _ real  _ reason you decided to make me your lover.”

Danny ignores him and flees into the bathroom. He undresses slowly while he waits for the water to heat up. Telling Steve why his brain picked him to be a pretend lover? Out of the question. He’s still reeling from the fact that Steve went along with the whole ruse, even kissing him to keep up appearances. He steps in the shower, adjusts the heat and lathers up his chest on autopilot while his mind is busy trying to come up with a plausible excuse for Steve. The more rational part of his brain is telling him to confess his love and see if Steve returns it. For one glorious moment he can see it, Steve telling him _ ‘I love you too’ _ with that goofy smile of his, a real kiss with intention and a happy ever after. But then the anxiety part of his brain overrules that image and tells him it would ruin everything, Steve would have to let him go because working together would be awkward, he can already see himself working in a mall as a glorified guard dog. No. nope, he’s not telling. But  _ what if _ . He shakes his head, dispelling all thoughts. He already gave Steve an excuse, he just needs to accept that. When he steps out of the shower he realises, that in his hurry, he forgot fresh clothes. Unwilling to redress in his old clothes he wraps his towel around his waist and enters the room. Steve is standing near the beds, and Danny takes a deep breath and walks towards him. Steve turns around and crosses his arms over his chest. Danny knows he’s waiting for an explanation but he’s not willing to elaborate. He tries to reach around Steve for his bag but is foiled by a broad muscled chest and a raised eyebrow. 

“I believe you owe me something.”

“Nope.” The raised eyebrow doesn’t go away and Danny sighs “I told you, this was the easiest solution. You called at the right time. If I overstepped then sorry. You don’t have to help me out, just go home and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

“What if I don’t want to forget?”

“Then I don’t know! What do you want to hear huh?”

“Maybe I want to hear how long you’ve been in love with me? Maybe I’d like to hear that I’m not alone in my pining.”

Danny’s breath catches and his heart skips a beat. “You pine?”

“Yes Danny, I do.”

““I ..” He clears his throat and tries again “I might pine as well.”

Steve’s smile lights up his face and Danny can’t help but smile back. Steve steps closer and pulls Danny towards him. He leans in and Danny wants so much it hurts. He realises he can finally do something about it and without hesitation he draws Steve into a deep kiss. Steve opens up immediately and Danny moans into the kiss. He lets his hands wander, only to land on Steve’s ass. Steve’s own hands haven’t been idle during the kiss, roaming over Danny’s back, squeezing his ass and back to his hips. They kiss for a long while, either not willing to break their connection. When Steve drags him flush against his own body Danny shivers. Danny’s so turned on he has trouble expressing his wants. 

“Fuck, Steve. I need .. can I” Danny lets his fingers ghost over Steve’s prominent bulge “Can I just .. “

Steve is nodding his head frantically “Anything baby, just take it.”

Danny plants a hard kiss on Steve’s mouth, directs him to the nearest wall and sinks to his knees. He unzips the cargo pants and pulls down the elastic waistband of the black boxers Steve is wearing. Steve’s cock slaps up against steel abs and Danny licks his lips, it’s a thing of beauty and Danny can’t wait to taste it. He leans in to nuzzle the heavy balls as he nudges Steve’s legs further apart. He wets his middle finger and rubs it over Steve’s tiny, furled hole. He leans back in, slowly tonguing his way up the hot, velvet shaft to the leaking head. He closes his mouth around it and presses his tongue into the slit, Steve swears above him. Danny pulls off when a hand grabs his hair.

“Ah ah ah” He tuts as Steve tries to get his cock back into Danny’s mouth

Steve stills and lets himself fall back against the wall but he keeps his hand in Danny’s hair. Danny smirks up before he kisses the tip of the gorgeous cock in front of him. He moves his finger past the tight rim while simultaneously letting Steve’s cock slide to the back of his throat. Steve gasps and shudders, his stomach muscles contract visibly. The bittersweet taste of cum floods his mouth and he realises Steve is already close to coming. Swallowing around the head he wiggles his finger around. He knows the exact moment he hits Steve's sweet spot because the long fingers in his hair flex and tighten their hold. Danny pulls back an off before resting his head against Steve's thigh. He looks up, Steve is looking down at him, pupils blown so wide his eyes are almost black. 

“Do you want me to finish you off? Or do you want to fuck me?”

Steve pulls him up and gives him a deep, filthy kiss “Fuck Danny. You can’t just .. Fuck.”

“Yes, fuck? Or no?”

Steve laughs, breathless when he whispers a  _ “Yes please”  _ against Danny’s cheek.

“Then get to it sailor.”

Steve yanks Danny’s towel off, pushes him towards the bed and loses his own clothes in mere seconds. He tosses a bottle of lube on the pillow before he crawls onto the single bed and pushes Danny onto his back. He uses his body to pin Danny down, covering him completely, and captures his mouth in a searing kiss. Danny groans and bucks his hips up. He slides his leg up over the back of Steve’s thigh, and presses his heel down on Steve’s ass. Danny draws back, panting and Steve uses the break to kiss his way down Danny’s gold dusted chest. He dips his tongue into Danny’s belly button, causing him to moan loudly. Danny squirms as Steve lets his lips descend further, until he finally reaches Danny’s cock. Danny can feel his stomach muscles ripple when Steve tongues the slit. He shudders when Steve grips the base of his cock tightly while sucking hard. Danny curses, trying to twist his pelvis up. Steve is having none of it, keeping him in place with a strong hand on his hip. 

Steve pulls off and sits back “I need you to stay still Danno, can you do that?”

Danny nods although he isn’t entirely sure he can keep still. He watches through lidded eyes as Steve picks up the lube and slicks up his fingers. Steve pushes a cold finger against his hole while his scorching hot mouth closes around the head of Danny’s cock. His body arches up and he cries out at the contradicting sensations. He tries to relax but Steve makes sure he’s constantly on edge as he slowly fingers Danny open while sucking his cock. He has Danny squirming and panting in no time at all. Danny can’t seem to keep his hips still, he needs more and he needs it harder.

“Come on! I’m ready!”

Steve lets go of Danny’s cock with a wet pop “You are huh?”

“Yes!”

Steve smiles and shakes his head

“You want me to beg?” Danny snarls, and Steve twists his finger drawing a moan from him

“Why yes Danny, a  _ please  _ would be nice.”

“Fine!” Danny gasps out and takes a second to formulate a proper sentence “Please, mister big shot army commander, get your cock in me.  _ Now _ !”

Steve’s shuffles forward and his cock is dragging a wet, sticky trail against the back of Danny’s thigh. Steve nudges Danny’s legs apart and spreads his cheeks open. Danny watches Steve’s face as he presses his cock forward, past the tight rim and slowly sliding in to the hilt, inch by agonizing inch. 

Fuck! Full, he’s so full. It’s too much and not enough. 

Steve pulls back and almost completely out before he snaps his hips forward, punching the breath out of Danny. Steve sets a punishing rhythm and Danny braces himself against the wooden headboard. It seems as if every other thrust hits Danny’s sweet spot and he tries but fails to keep quiet. A litany of ‘ _ fucks _ ’, ‘ _ oh gods’, ‘harder’  _ and  _ ‘faster’  _ falls from his lips. Steve is all too happy to oblige because he really puts his back into it and Danny knows this won’t take long at all. He starts pushing back, temporarily offsetting Steve’s rhythm. But Steve shifts and adjusts, syncing the push and pull before picking up the pace again. Danny is a moaning mess, not able to catch his breath long enough to speak. Steve dips down, meeting Danny’s lips in a filthy, open mouthed kiss. The new angle is their undoing because Steve falters, thrusts slowing down to a deep grinding. His fingers close around Danny’s straining cock, thumb swiping over the leaking head with every downward stroke. When Steve twists his wrist just right Danny sucks in a breath. Steve grins down at him, gyrating his hips as he speeds up his stroking and Danny is helpless against the onslaught of sensations. Mere seconds later he cums hard, clenching down on Steve’s cock. Danny can see Steve’s lips move but he can’t hear anything over the roaring in his ears. Steve’s hips come to a full stop, cock pulsing and face contorting in pleasure as he cums too. 

Danny drags Steve in for a deep, sweet kiss as he slowly comes down from what is probably one of the best orgasms of his life. Steve drops down on top of him, lazily mouthing kisses over Danny’s cheeks, following his jawline back to his lips. Eventually they break apart and Steve carefully pulls out. Danny shudders as he feels Steve’s cum slip out of his ass. He clenches up, trying to minimize the wet spot. Steve rolls out of bed, coming back a few minutes later with a wet wash cloth. Cleaning up only takes seconds and before long Steve is spooning up behind Danny, sleepily dropping a kiss onto his shoulder.

Danny pulls Steve’s hand over his side, entwining their fingers. “Eight years.”

“Eight years what?”

Danny hears the confusion in Steve’s voice and smiles into the darkness. “How long I’ve been in love with you.”

Steve is silent for a few long moments before he answers. “I’ve got you beat by two years.”

“For god's sake, it’s not a competition!”

“I know, but if it was, I would win.”

  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Right, the prompt was "Help me I’m being hit on at a bar please be my fake boyfriend for a second" and yeah my mind came up with this. So it doesn't fit precisely but I hope it's close enough. I tried. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this tiny story! Kudos and comment are always appreciated and loved. :)
> 
> *English is not my native tongue and it's not beta read, so any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
